Mr pepper
"LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL" -mr pepper when he laughs- "hashtag# FUCK FINN THE FOX" -mr peppers hashtag when he hates finn hating him- "Together, we will piss finn and luke off!" -mr pepper to the peppers- Info mr pepper is a annoying pepper who lives in a small house, and is finn's annoying "Enemy" he likes to make up facts and annoy finn or his friends all day, until he gives up or gets stopped. he is sometimes friends with small rock. appearences mr pepper didn't appear in episode 1 but was first shown at the end of episode on the aftermath scene revealing he was the one that came up with the idea of throwing small rock, and was about to get smashed by jerry's foot. he did actually appear in the remake of the episode he makes his debut Appearence in the worst pepper in the world where he gets himself a wig and annoys finn and luke all day, until he decides to go to the market to gather alot of peppers to annoy everyone in the city, while wearing a orange mask, after his army annoyed alot of people while he was spaming the hashtag F*** finn the fox, luke and finn manage to shoot all of the peppers and capture him, and then cuts his wig off and throws him in the toilet, luke then poops on mr pepper flushing him away, he was mentioned in episode 3 when finn was trying to change channels, he returns at the end of episode 4 replying to davids question and was revealed to be alive. which gets finn very angry. he appears again in episode 6 and has a hard time trying to annoy people due to mr carrot getting in the way, but at the end of the episode mr pepper killed him for good, he appears as a cameo in episode 7 during the fight between daran and finn and his friends, in episode 10 he helps finn and the others fight shala, mike, and george and the alive objects, Trivia * Mr pepper was in a video short that guardian ninja made where he made a "ping fix helmet" but it turns out it didn't work and guardian ninja went mad and screamed at his name (his name was possibly jimmy. but its unknown if that was his real name or his nickname, also in that short he had buckteeth.) * for some odd reason in the aftermath of episode 1 he had the wig on, its unknown if guardian ninja suddenly forgot or he was wearing a familar wig, this same mistake happend a year before in the ninja 2.0 video Ninja 2.0 and his friends goes to falling pieces, its possible tat guardian ninja must have forgot about his appearance * mr pepper was the first "Villain" in the series although hes not that much evil but he is a enemy of finn due to his annoying words * he was created months before finn the fox as a minor character for planed shorts, but when finn the fox was created it was decided that he would be a character in this series Category:Main characters Category:Finns main enemies Category:Idiots Category:Males Category:Peppers Category:Antagonists Category:People Category:Hated people Category:Jealous people Category:Enemies who are sometimes allies Category:Anti heroes Category:Heroes Category:Shala haters